Through the Eyes of Squints
by 206
Summary: This is through the eyes of Cam, Angela and Hodgins during and immediately following Hero in the Hold. Obviously spoilers for that episode. BB and a little AH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Spoilers for Hero in the Hold. BB and a little AH.

This is my first fanfic, and I am not the best writer, there may be some tense mix-ups. I Hope you enjoy it. Please review. This first part is from Cam's POV.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was terrified. Booth was one of my best friends and the thought that he was buried alive somewhere scared me more than I wanted to admit. I could see Dr. Brennan struggling with herself. I may not know her as well as Angela or Booth but I could see her struggling with herself. When we first found her and Hodgins in the closet room holding onto evidence, Hodgins trying to keep her rational and let him work the case I could see the argument going back and forth in her brain. She usually takes milliseconds to process something and make a decision and here she couldn't seem to decide. Inside I was yelling at her to just give the grave-digger what he wanted and get Booth back. I didn't want to waste those 10 hours. But I remained calm, not saying anything so as not to betray my feelings.

I saw her give Hodgins a hard look. "8, 8 hours, and Dr. Hodgins goes nowhere alone" She said finally. I breathed a little, so she thought ten hours was too much to waste, thank god. Not that I fully supported this decision but I knew I could count on our team to get Booth back one way or the other. Dr. Brennan would make sure of it.

I let her take control of the situation. I know that I'm not the one for Booth and although I would be heart-broken if he died, it would be nothing to what she would feel…I unfortunately got a glimpse of that when we thought he was dead those two weeks. I said as little as possible as we worked and tried not to look at the timer.

"Whoa FBI?" I prayed they hadn't said FBI, how were we supposed to get Booth back now. I looked at Angela. We were both terrified. If we didn't get Booth back, it would be the end. Our amazingly efficient and dedicated team would cease to be. Sure we would be forced to work together here in the lab, but I had a feeling that the affability would be gone. And I didn't want that. No one wanted that but it was inevitable if we didn't get to Booth in time. Angela and I could hear them arguing and I heard her shout at him "Because we don't have Booth to help!" I felt my heart racing, she was right. None of us were being rational at the moment because of what we would lose if we didn't succeed.

I let them go without me. I needed to be alone and collect myself. I debated calling Jared. I even thought about calling Rebecca. I paced my office, too fidgety to sit down. Caroline called me and I panicked. Everything just tumbled out of my mouth like a waterfall. I was thankful no one else was there to witness this. I was supposed to be the ever strong leader. Although I guess if Brennan, who is the best at compartmentalizing, is able to show some emotion and struggle I can too.

I am more than a little surprised when Jared shows up with the body. Dr. Brennan had told me she talked to Jared and tried to get him to help but in all honesty I didn't think he would. He took Seeley for granted all those years and I guess he decided it was time to pay him back, even if it meant losing his job. We have the grave-digger now. Not who I expected it to be. Sweets is staying some stuff about why she won't talk. Brennan and Hodgins look ready to murder her and Angela just looks scared.

I feel a flood of relief when we figure out where Booth is, Angela runs to tell Dr. Brennan, and I hug Jared, thanking him again for helping us.

We get to the landing pad just in time to see the ship blow up. None of us know if Booth is on the helicopter but I pray that he is. Angela startles me by asking if I am still in love with him and I am amazed to find that I am grasping her hand. I love him, but I am not IN love with him. I try to explain then give up as the helicopter lands. We all race forward and I stop and am finally able to breathe normally when I see Brennan and Booth holding onto each other like there is no tomorrow. And I am thankful. We're all going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela's POV following off of Cam's. This one is longer. Please review.

From where we were standing we saw the ship explode, and the helicopter flying towards us. I prayed that Booth was on the helicopter, I don't think Bren could have survived him actually dying. Cam was standing next to me and gripped my hand when the ship exploded, I looked at her, she was pale. She had been very quiet and withdrawn throughout the entire ordeal and it made me think.

"Do you still love him?" I asked her quietly, she seemed to be surprised that there was someone next to her.

"Not romantically." She sighed "I've known Booth for 15 years, both of us have been through a lot and I wouldn't be….he helped me a lot. I do love him but for me he is a better friend than lover." I realized that as much as we are friends, all of us, we don't know that much about each other's past. Everyone has skeletons in their closets but no one ever talks about them. I did with Jack. He knows the most about me and I know the most about him. I know the most about Bren too. No, thinking about it, I don't. Booth does, and now I have to figure out if Bren or Cam knows more about Booth. Booth knows most about Cam's though, that is for sure. And none of us really know anything about Sweet's past.

Hodgins is standing a little away from us, he feels like this is his fault. I never realized how much he was traumatized by being buried alive. He put up a good front, almost as well as Brennan's. She was able to compartmentalize it, now I realize that Jack never did. And it's been eating away at him. I think it became too much after everything that has happened recently, I think he felt he needed to do something for himself, something that would make him feel better, and that was catching the grave-digger. He went about the wrong way doing so but I realize now what was going through his head.

The helicopter is landing and we all run towards it at full speed. Coming to a stop a little away from the still spinning blades I hear Cam let out a breath and smile, I sigh with relief. Booth is there, sitting next to Brennan, both holding onto each other as if they never want to let go. Finally the helicopter comes to a complete stop and they seem to realize that they have landed and Booth moves to open the door. I can already see the relief in Bren's eyes. They step out of the helicopter and make their way towards us. Cam hugs him tightly and I do the same. Sweets looks unsure of what to do so he pats Booth on the back. Hodgins does to. An ambulance comes up and the paramedics try to get Booth into the ambulance but he is insisting he is fine, until Brennan gives him a look and presses on his ribs causing him to wince. Brennan gets into the ambulance with him, none of us are really surprised, we know she wants to make sure that Booth doesn't leave her sight. We head to the car and follow the ambulance.

We find Bren in the waiting room, this I am surprised at, I expected her to be in Booth's room.

"How is he?" Cam asked trying to cover her worried tone, she and Brennan look at each other and I realize that they know something that the rest of us don't something about Booth obviously but I can't quite place the look.

"He has bruised ribs and a concussion, his eyes are sore, he said that he blew up a piece of the ship from the inside so that he could get out and he accidently looked at the flash. They are giving him a CT scan so they told me to wait here." Cam nodded and sat down next to her, I sit down on her other side. She looks so relieved. I have never seen her struggle with herself as much as I did in the past 21 hours. She was fighting her logic, which Hodgins was trying to use to catch the gravedigger, because her heart was trying to override in order to save Booth. Four years ago she would have made catching the gravedigger first priority because anthropologically speaking or whatever he would go after more victims if they let him get away in order to get Booth. Now, she was fighting herself, brain verses heart and she went with heart. I was glad; she couldn't stay focused on logic, and she even said it was because Booth wasn't there. I am so grateful for Booth. He made her more open, more willing to enjoy life and more willing to be human. She has grown so much and I am thankful that he was able to do what I had been attempting to do but with much less success.

The doctor finally approaches us. He seems slightly surprised that there are so many people waiting for Booth. People just don't understand the connection of our group of misfits. Bren almost jumped out her chair and approached the doctor.

"He is fine, he will make a full recovery. There was no serious damage thankfully but I would like to keep him here for a couple days under observation."

Bren nodded "Can I see him?"

"Sure, follow me." He said walking away. Cam got up and followed him too. I got up and followed, feeling Hodgins and Sweets behind me. Bren didn't even seem to notice that we were all following her. She walked right into the room and smiled as Booth smiled at her. The rest of us stood, now unsure if we should enter or not. Cam decided that we were going in.

"You gave us quite a scare there Seeley" She said standing next to Brennan and smiling at him to.

"Well I knew you guys would find me" he said, looking at all of us. His smile is contagious. Even Hodgins gave a smile. We all stayed there that afternoon. Caroline Julian came by to see how Booth was doing, I've always wondered what their connection was, they seemed closer than most FBI agents and lawyers, and she did give the eulogy at his funeral. Charlie, Booth's desk jockey came to see him to, along with a few other agents. Sid came by to, how he knew what happened to Booth is beyond me but he brought us all food. Rebecca brought Parker, for a moment it looked like Booth was going to cry when he saw his son, and hugged him very tightly. I was surprised at Parker's inability to throw a temper tantrum, I mean it's a much used skill for many kids, I know I used it a lot but Parker seemed incapable of doing so, even though it was painfully obvious that he didn't want to leave his father's side. Jared came to, in handcuffs; the look on Booth's face was priceless. We let them have a moment to themselves and both looked happier when Jared left. The doctor came in around 7 and told us that visiting hours were over, we said goodbye to Booth and headed for the door, Brennan stood up and hugged him tightly, again neither of them seemed to want to let go. Booth whispered something in her ear and she nodded against him. Finally they let go and Brennan came out of the room smiling.

In the car Bren was silent; we had dropped off Sweets, Cam and Hodgins and were heading for my place. She stopped abruptly in front of an accessory store. I gave her a weird look. She told she would be a minute and rushed in. She came out a few minutes later with a soft smile on her face. I took the small bag from her and opened it. Inside there was a cocky belt buckle like the one Booth always wore.  
"He used his to set off his own bomb in the ship" She said simply as she continued to drive. I just nodded and smiled. It was going to happen soon, that's all I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Hodgin's POV. This is the shortest one and not my favorite but I figured that since it was part 3 I should add it.

I took off my lab coat and gathered my things. It was late, I had been staying at the lab late ever since I broke up with Angela, and I didn't feel like there was a need to go home. But now there wasn't really a need for me to stay later either. Before I had stayed to work on the grave-digger case but now that was over and I didn't know what to do with myself. I noticed that Dr. B's light had been on and made I way over to say good-night, and apologize for the millionth time. It had been a week since the grave-digger had gotten Booth; I have never seen Dr. B so conflicted. I had tried to get her to remain objective and rational but she had been struggling. I could see it in her eyes and I know that if it had been Angela I would have gone crazy and not even attempted to be rational.

I stopped short when I noticed Booth in her office, not that I was surprised. The two of them seemed to be attached by a very short rope since he had been found and I found myself thinking about whether they spent the nights together too. Not in the way Angela wanted them to, just for comfort. I stood and looked at them, standing so close, like always, but something was different. They weren't talking, but comminuting silently. I watched as Booth helped her into her coat, put his arm around her and they left her office. They didn't know that I was still there so I stood back and watched them leave. Just as they were getting go the door Booth took his arm back and took her hand; she intertwined her fingers with his as if it was the most natural thing in the world and they continued to walk. I stood and found myself actually smiling at the pair. I had known for a while, it was obvious. But know I know they know, whether they were doing anything about it or not, they know.


End file.
